Everytime we touch
by Marguerite06
Summary: Ma deuxième songfic'GSR "Je peux presque entendre ta voix lorsque tu dors près de moi..." Inspirée de Everytime we touch de Cascada. Bonne lecture !


_**Coucou tout le monde !**_

_**Voici une deuxième songfic' sur laquelle je travaille depuis un moment. La chanson est Everytime we touch de Cascada. L'écouter en lisant la fic est une très bonne idée, je crois. Essayez d'avoir la version lente : c'est la meilleure !**_

_**À Nath… Voici un one-shot bien langoureux je crois ! Et évidemment, merci à Julie pour la correction. **_

_**MarG**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

----------------------------------------------------------

I still hear your voice / Je peux presque entendre ta voix

When you sleep next to me / Quand tu dors près de moi

I still feel your touch / Je peux presque sentir ton toucher

In my dreams / Dans mes rêves  
Forgive me my weakness / Pardonne-moi ma faiblesse

But I don't know why / Mais je ne sais pas pourquoi  
Without you it's hard to survive / Sans toi, c'est dur de survivre

----------------------------------------------------------

Bien enveloppée dans ses bras, tu soupires alors qu'il te murmure à l'oreille tout ce qu'une femme a toujours rêvé d'entendre. Tu sens, sur ton épaule nue, sa respiration et ses doux baisers, qui provoquent de légers frissons le long de ton épine dorsale. Sa main, posée tendrement sur ton ventre, caresse doucement ta peau douce et laiteuse. Tu aimes tellement cette délicate sensation ! Même dans ton sommeil, même dans tes rêves, tu as l'impression de sentir ses délicates caresses et d'entendre sa voix grave, mais si sensuelle, qui susurre ton nom. Tu imagines ses yeux brillants de leur éclat bleu, brillants de ce désir, de ce feu qui semble le consumer lorsqu'il est près de toi. Tu t'en veux toujours un peu de te sentir si dépendante de sa présence, mais tu sais qu'il ressent certainement la même chose que toi… Vous êtes si semblables, ayant tous les deux le même désir, le même amour si profond. Cet amour qui vous unis totalement et depuis toujours.

----------------------------------------------------------

Cause everytime we touch / Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche

I get this feeling / J'ai ce sentiment  
And everytime we kiss / Et chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse

I swear I can fly / Je jure que je peux voler  
Can't you feel my heart beat fast ? / Ne peux-tu pas sentir mon cœur battre si vite ?

I want this to last / Je veux cela jusqu'à la fin  
Need you by my side / J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés

----------------------------------------------------------

Tu t'éveilles lentement, alors que le soleil se couche. Rapidement, tu réalises qu'il n'est pas parti, mais qu'il est encore à tes côtés pour une rare fois. Tu tournes légèrement la tête vers lui pour voir son visage toujours endormi. Tu décides alors de le réveiller d'une manière un peu spéciale. Te retournant délicatement dans son étreinte, tu lui fais maintenant face. Tu poses tes lèvres sur les siennes et l'embrasse avec énormément de tendresse. Rapidement, tu le sens se réveiller et répondre à ton baiser avec douceur. Mais vite, le baiser prend de l'ampleur. Il roule, t'emportant avec lui. Tu te retrouves sous lui, alors qu'il t'embrasse avec ardeur et passion. Ses mains glissent sur ton corps, comme de l'eau sur tes mains. Il te connaît par cœur, et pourtant, il ne manque jamais une occasion de te redécouvrir lentement et, à la fois, passionnément.

Tu crois que vos jeux sensuels vont commencer, mais à ta grande surprise, il s'arrête et pose sa main sur ta poitrine. Il ferme les yeux, écoutant lentement les battements effrénés de ton cœur. Puis, il rouvre ses yeux et te regarde avec admiration, comme il le fait toujours.

_« Ton cœur bat si vite… »_ murmure-t-il à ton oreille, alors que vos jeux reprennent avec une douceur que tu ne lui connais que trop. Une douceur que tu as apprise à aimer et à apprécier. Tu ne peux que quémander ses caresses et ses baisers, sans lesquels il te semble impossible de vivre. Tu ne peux que quémander sa douceur et sa tendresse, sans lesquelles il ne serait plus l'homme que tu aimes…

----------------------------------------------------------

Cause everytime we touch / Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche

I feel this static / Je sens cette électricité  
And everytime we kiss / Et chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse

I reach for the sky / Je cherche à atteindre le ciel  
Can't you hear my heart beat so / Ne peux-tu pas entendre mon cœur battre, donc  
I can't let you go / Je ne peux te laisser partir  
Want you in my life / Je te veux dans ma vie

----------------------------------------------------------

Ta présence, dans sa maison, semble le ravir au plus haut point. Si tu cuisines, tu peux être sûre de le trouver accoudé au comptoir, observant tes moindres de gestes. Et bien sûr, il y a toujours dans ses yeux cette brillance si caractéristique. Tu aimes regarder ses yeux, d'ailleurs. Te noyer dans ce bleu si clair et parfois si sombre, dépendamment de l'occasion. Tu aimes le voir réagir à ta présence, fermer les yeux pour mieux sentir ton parfum et murmurer à ton oreille ces mots doux, que tu as attendus si longtemps, mais dont tu sais qu'il a valu la peine de te battre pendant tant d'années.

Mais bien sûr, vous ne parlez jamais de ces années où tu as tant souffert, attendant un signe ou un geste de sa part. Mais au fond de toi, tu sais parfaitement qu'il s'en veut de t'avoir fait tant souffrir. Tu le sens dans ses paroles, dans ses baisers. Surtout au début de votre relation, c'était comme si chaque baiser était un pardon murmuré à tes lèvres et une caresse, la promesse d'un avenir meilleur. Maintenant, tu n'as plus peur de le voir se reculer… La bague qui orne ton doigt est là pour te rappeler son amour constamment.

----------------------------------------------------------

Your arms are my castle / Tes bras sont ma demeure (plus beau que château, je trouve)

Your heart is my sky / Ton cœur est mon ciel  
They wipe away tears that I cry / Ils effacent les larmes que je pleure  
The good and the bad times / Les bons et les mauvais temps

We've been through them all / Nous les avons tous traversés  
You make me rise when I fall / Tu me relèves quand je tombe…

----------------------------------------------------------

Lorsque tu fais d'horribles cauchemars à cause de ton enfance, il te réveille. Toi, tu es apeurée, en larmes… Mais ça ne lui fait pas peur… Ou plutôt, ça ne lui fait plus peur. Il sait comment te réconforter avec énormément de tendresse et de douceur. Il t'attire alors contre lui, ta tête contre son torse et dépose de légers baisers sur ton crâne. Il ponctue chacun de ses baisers d'une description sur toi ou d'un souvenir de vous deux.

_« Souviens-toi de notre premier baiser, Sara… » _te murmure-t-il à l'oreille. Il déposa un baiser quelque part parmi tes boucles brunes.

_« On venait de retrouver Nick. » _Tes larmes se taisent, mais tu as le cœur battant. Tu sais pertinemment ce qu'il va te raconter, car il te l'a déjà raconté des dizaines de fois. À chaque fois, pourtant, tu ressens cette même excitation qui t'a gagné lors de ce jour béni.

_« Je t'ai reconduite chez toi, après qu'on l'ait visité à l'hôpital… »_

Tu fermes les yeux, et, au travers de sa voix, tu revis ce doux moment.

Votre baiser avait été tellement doux. Par ce premier baiser, tu avais senti toute l'affection que te portait Grissom. Pour une première fois depuis longtemps, tu t'étais sentie aimée, protégée. Tu sais pertinemment que tu te souviendras de ce moment toute ta vie…

----------------------------------------------------------

Cause everytime we touch / Parce que chaque fois qu'on se touche

I get this feeling / J'ai ce sentiment

And everytime we kiss / Et chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse

I swear I can fly / Je jure que je peux voler

Can't you feel my heart beat fast ? / Ne peux-tu pas entendre mon cœur battre si vite ?

I want this to last / Je veux cela jusqu'à la fin

Need by my side / J'ai besoin de toi à mes côtés

Cause everytime we touch / Chaque fois qu'on se touche

I feel this static / Je sens cette électricité  
And everytime we kiss / Et chaque fois qu'on s'embrasse

I reach for the sky / Je cherche à atteindre le ciel  
Can't you hear my heart beat so / Ne peux-tu pas entendre mon cœur battre, donc  
I can't let you go / Je ne peux te laisser partir  
Want you in my life / Je te veux dans ma vie

----------------------------------------------------------

Entre vous, chaque instant est magique. Vous appris à apprécier la beauté de chaque minute que vous passez ensemble. Vous vous complétez tous les deux si bien. Il t'a apprise à être heureuse et tu lui as dévoilé comment montrer ses sentiments. Vous devinez les pensées de l'autre, anticipez ses désirs… Votre couple est plus que fort que jamais et votre harmonie est parfaite.

Alors que tu es installée la tête contre son torse et que vous écoutez la télévision, tu fermes les yeux et tu sembles entendre cette chanson dans ta tête. Cette chanson qui reflète parfaitement ta relation avec lui…

Cause everytime we touch, I get this feeling… 


End file.
